


Your man is a bad man

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Wizarding Woes of Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP au short story thing. Wherein Joshua is oblivious to the fact that his Slytherin boyfriend is crueler than he lets on and his friends have no problem with telling him how bad his man really is. Hints of Verkwan and WonHui</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't ever want to write a HP au thing. Yet here it is. I almost want to make it a series of short stories but no. I can't afford to with how many stories I have lying around waiting to finished. So this is it. Enjoy.

No one messed with Joshua Hong. Not because he was in Gryffindor, but because his boyfriend was a bastard to the highest degree, who made sure to dole out his revenge ten times the amount of what happened. Yoon Jeonghan, Slytherin to the core, except with his boyfriend and friends. one whiff of a rumor about anyone messing with his darling and you’d be dead. One girl tried to hit on the innocent Gryffindor, her flirting flying over his oblivious head much to her dismay. The next day she was nowhere to be seen, rumor had it something sent her to the hospital wing. But when her friends tried to visit her, the nurse told them she had been sent to St. Mungo’s. Her psyche seemed…off. Rumor had it Jeonghan used a forbidden spell on her to scare her out of her mind, which caused her to ramble on and on about nonsensical things. And this was only for flirting with his boyfriend.

Last year the house cup was down to the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. A group of Ravenclaws hatched a plan to take down Joshua two days before the game. The seeker was known to have a routine and that night he took his bath in the prefect bathrooms as was per normal. In their attempt to take down the Gryffindor seeker before the game, they were ambushed from behind. Jeonghan and his friends cut them down, using _legal_ jinxes. Which Jeonghan thought was unfortunate but his more level headed friends, Jihoon and Wonwoo, told him to cool it. The group of friends took them down without letting their Gryffindor friends know. If Seungcheol knew, the quidditch captain would have the whole of the team going after the Ravenclaws for their underhanded tactics, which would put a great deal of them out of commission. So their group of friends minus the Gryffindors, went and took them down.

The Ravenclaws all landed in the hospital wing. People whispered about what happened as some blabbermouth spread word. The group of them got off scot free. Most people ignored the fact that other people besides him were involved; they only whispered about how Jeonghan instigated the take down. No one could prove he did it, and those who did know he did it kept their damn mouth shut because they were his friends and he had blackmail on them too.

Yeah no one messed with his boyfriend. And sweet Joshua Hong was none the wiser. He just thought his Slytherin boyfriend was the nicest, cutest boy in the world.

“Handsome babe.” Jeonghan would say.

Handsome indeed, but Joshua would never get over how sweet the other boy was.

Their friends laughed whenever Joshua said that Jeonghan was a good guy.

Seungcheol laughed so hard he rolled on the grass no doubt staining his black robes wheezing out, “That two faced angel? Joshua are you so blinded by his charms that you can’t see his evil side?”

Jihoon snickered as well throwing out, “If Jeonghan is a nice guy then I’m tall.”

“You’re too nice for him,” Seungkwan said. And Joshua was. The other boy was polite, nice, just overall soft. Nothing like Jeonghan at all. Joshua’s close friends were surprised when he came up to them telling them he was dating someone. They laughed when he told them it was Yoon Jeonghan, not believing Joshua until Jeonghan actually came to hang out with them one day. All of their jaws dropped to say the very least.

“He’s not as bad as you guys think,” Joshua said pouting. His boyfriend was nice, sweet, caring even. He didn’t know why their friends didn’t see that. Joshua turned to Vernon, “Vernon back me up here.”

“Ah man….” he ruffled the back of his head trailing off.

“Vernon,” Joshua prompted.

“Listen Josh, Jeonghan…” he looked to Seungkwan for help.

“What Vernon is trying to say but can’t is that while Jeonghan may be nice and sweet to you, he’s actually a lot meaner than you think hyung.” And he was. They all rushed to Joshua when that meet your boyfriend date was over, asking him if he was out of his mind. Did the crazy evil Slytherin brainwash you? Love potion you? Blackmail you? Jeonghan didn’t have a good reputation for being the nicest guy. He was known for his tricky ways and as a last resort using his looks to get what wanted. So for such a guy to go after their sweet, pure hearted friend; it had alarm bells ringing in their head.

“But—“

“He’s just never shown it to you,” Jihoon butts in.

Seungcheol who finally finished rolling around sat up and nodded. “Jeonghan does some shitty things. Although granted sometimes they’re well deserved he just—“

“Takes it too far,” Wonwoo said quietly, flipping the pages of his novel. He looked up taking in Joshua’s face, lips tight and eyes a little wide. In a soft manner he said, “It’s nothing bad per se…”

“But he’s not as nice to others as he is to you,” Jihoon finished.

Joshua sat silently biting his lip. He didn’t see what they saw. Jeonghan teased him a lot yes, but he loved Joshua just as much if not more. Teasing Joshua about his likes when they were out in Hogsmeade only to later drop a bag in his lap with the very thing he fawned over earlier. Not to mention Jeonghan always bought him his favorite chocolates. He’d also surprise him at times randomly sending him gifts via owl post things Joshua would point out as pretty or interesting even when he didn’t need it at all. To listening to him while Joshua played with his hair or while Jeonghan laid his head in his lap shutting his eyes. Feeding him on a constant basis saying he was too thin, and that ‘yes babe I get that you’re a seeker but you don’t need to be so skinny’. Jeonghan loved him and Joshua loved him back just as fiercely.

“But he—“

Seungkwan cut him off, “We know he loves you hyung. That isn’t the problem. It’s just that he’s not as good as you think he is. And sometimes we can’t help but wonder if you’re _too_ good for him.”

“Of course he is,” Jeonghan said popping up out of nowhere. Well more like just walking up from the path onto the hill they parked their butts on after class. “Shua is a literal angel.” For the most part anyhow. There were times when Joshua too went over to the evil side, trying to exact revenge or to protect someone. Not to mention that Joshua happened to be no angel in bed. Despite being soft spoken and seemingly submissive most of the time, Joshua was a right sex kitten. Their love life was never boring.

Jeonghan sat down right next to Joshua, pulling him closer, draping his arm around his lover’s tiny waist. He cuddled him breathing in his clean vanilla scent. Nuzzling his nose into Joshua’s neck he ran his fingers teasingly up his side. He laid a gentle kiss on the side of his neck before turning to Seungkwan.

Vernon gagged, while Jihoon mimed vomiting at the sight of Jeonghan being so sugary sweet. They always had to remind the two to keep the PDA to a minimum yet Jeonghan, the snake, would conveniently forget and coax Joshua into kisses and lap sitting. And sometimes when Joshua was tipsy from their small drinking parties, less inhibited, the two had full on make out sessions, the clean kind unfortunately for Jeonghan, fortunate for their friends, because while he was buzzed Joshua wasn’t completely sloshed enough to not know where they were. Just drunk enough to not care if their friends saw them sticking their tongues down each other’s throats and face sucking intensely. Even if Jeonghan tried to get in a few ass grabs as his wandered from where they were supposed to be, on Joshua’s waist or hips.

“What’s this about me not being as good as Joshua thinks?” He smiled at them, widely, as if spelling death for them if they didn’t cough up what they were talking about.

“They—“

He placed a finger on Joshua’s lips. “Shh. It’s ok baby. I want to hear it from our friends.” Joshua pulled a face, he was getting super tired of being cut off like this. But he nodded reluctantly.

“So who’s going to tell me?” Jeonghan’s voice was tinged with concealed fury.

Vernon looked away. Seungkwan bit his lip clearly afraid now that said person they were talking about showed up. The other boy had dirt on Seungkwan, things he didn’t want him to tell other people about. Jeonghan had no problem telling other people’s secrets. He didn’t think a crush was much of a secret but to Seungkwan it was. Seungkwan didn’t need Jeonghan telling Vernon about said minor crush, that would ruin their friendship and the whole group dynamic. No, he didn’t need that, but Jeonghan hyung was always scary when he was angry.

Jihoon said nothing. Jeonghan knew things but Jeonghan also owed him for that one time so for now he was safe.

Wonwoo kept quiet, gently flipping the pages of his book as he finished. The two had this weird bro friendship where the other would keep each other secrets unless one of them really pissed the other off.

Seungcheol didn’t care, well he was slightly frightened but he was a Gryffindor through and through, so he just blurted it out. “We said you’re a shitty guy and that Joshua is too nice for you.”

Joshua gripped Jeonghan’s pant leg a tad tight, wrinkling the fabric. Jeonghan lightly caressed his hand in comfort. Hearing these kinds of things was nothing new to the Slytherin, but apparently to his boyfriend it was. Ah but thinking on that, Joshua tended to have his head in the clouds. And he ignored rumors about his friends like the plague. Oh and there was the fact that everyone was too afraid of Jeonghan to bring it up to the Gryffindor that his boyfriend was a grade A asshole. The brave souls who did bring it up to the sweet prefect thought they were doing him a service, telling him how much of an asshole his boyfriend really was. The problem with that though was Joshua never believed them. He didn’t even believe his friends when they came to him with their concerns about his choice in dating partners, namely Jeonghan.

“And that you were less than nice,” Seungkwan said.

Jihoon coughed out, “A freaking bastard more like.” Wonwoo snorted inelegantly.

Jeonghan gave him a sharp look. Did Wonwoo want him to blab about his crush on a certain Chinese Slytherin student? Wonwoo called it minor affection, but a crush was a crush no matter how much he tried to deny it. It’s not like they weren’t obvious about it. Even Joshua who preferred not to pay attention to those kind of things saw that the two were dancing around each other. The sexual tension was so thick not even Sectumsempra could cut through it. He swore to Merlin if Wonwoo tried to throw in his two cents Jeonghan would do what he did best, besides love Joshua anyhow, he’d spill secrets. But seeing Jeonghan’s ugly look Wonwoo kept mum going back to his book.

Seungcheol continued what he started, addressing the friends that were here, “Do you guys remember how we asked Joshua if he was crazy saying that he had a boyfriend and that it was Jeonghan?”

They all nodded or made absentminded noises of consent.

Jeonghan’s eyebrow twitched. What was wrong with him? He was quite the catch, attitude and semi-sadistic personality aside.

Joshua had moved his hand from wrinkling Jeonghan’s pants to his shirt. This isn’t what he wanted to talk about. He wouldn’t deny that Jeonghan wasn’t a saint, but hearing his friends, their friends, say things about how two-faced Jeonghan was made him feel sick. He fisted Jeonghan’s shirt harder, looking at him. Joshua knew that Jeonghan could take it, but he didn’t want him to feel bad. But all he could see was Jeonghan’s hardened eyes and the tiny angry tick to his eyebrow that spelled trouble.

Jeonghan put his other hand on Joshua’s neck, rubbing it, while pulling Joshua closer to him, thinking that the Gryffindor clung to his shirt because he was cold not because of how he felt ill about this talk. Joshua leaned into his embrace. He’d rub his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder but that was borderline too much PDA for daylight hours and out in the open like this.

Vernon piped up, from behind Seungkwan because he knew what was good for him, “First we thought Joshua lied to us about the dating thing. No offense Joshua, it’s not about your looks so much as we thought your air of obliviousness wouldn’t get cut open….” He trailed off as he looked to Joshua who curled himself into Jeonghan. Vernon frowned.

“Not to mention we didn’t think you’d fall for the resident bad boy of our year,” Seungcheol said not paying attention to how Joshua quivered. Jeonghan was the supposed bad apple of their year, of all the 6th years Jeonghan happened to be the most infamous. Pureblood, Slytherin, good looking, of decent intelligence and grades, yet filled to the brim practically of assholeishness.

Jihoon threw in, “You mean the biggest one of the entire school so far to grace our presence.”

They laughed.

“Stop it,” Joshua said, voice lost in the raucous laughter.

“Hmm?” Jeonghan looked down to Joshua who clung to him. Which was incredibly nice actually. Joshua rarely clung to him like this unless he was feeling too ill to even function or on the rare occasion he wanted to be babied. Or after an exhausting bout of sex. Cuddling wasn’t in his nature. Joshua would allow others to cling to him but he rarely ever clung to any of them let alone his boyfriend.

“I said stop it!” Joshua snapped. He let go of Jeonghan’s shirt whirling around to their friends. “That’s enough!”

He saw as Seungcheol stopped, dead surprised that he yelled. Seungkwan gasped. Vernon’s eyes wide and his hands clenching on Seungkwan’s shoulders. Wonwoo actually put his book down to look at him. Jihoon’s mouth opened in shock.

“I get it. Ok. I get it,” he said looking all of them in the eye, voice steady as he clenched his fists. “Jeonghan is shitty and mean and a freaking asshole.”

Seungkwan and Vernon gasped. Joshua cursed. They could count the amount of times he ever cursed in their five years of knowing him on one hand. Seungcheol googled at him.

“Babe,” Jeonghan said moving to hug him again but Joshua slapped his hands away. He needed to make a point and their friends needed to hear it.

He stood up, shaking in suppressed anger. “I don’t care. Do you hear me? I don’t care if he’s mean or shittier than I think. I see the good in him. Jeonghan is sweet and caring. Even if he says or does some really unnecessarily cruel things. He loves me and I can see it. I can _feel_ it.”

Joshua pointed at Jeonghan, as he bit out, “He may not have been your guys’ first choice in a suitable boyfriend, but at the end of the day your opinion doesn’t matter only mine does. He makes me laugh, makes me angry sometimes, annoyed, and even frustrated. But he makes me happy. I thought you’d guys care about that.” He took a deep shuddering breath, his voice slightly shaky, “The fact that he makes me happy.” His face dropped, sad and just done with it.

“Joshua…” Seungcheol said, holding out a hand as to placate him. “We didn’t mean— “

“No! You did mean it. You meant it all. All of you meant what you said. And I don’t want to hear it anymore.” He grabbed Jeonghan by the hand and dragged him away, walking back towards the castle, leaving their friends staring at them. Joshua gripped his hand hard. It was on thing to make comments about Jeonghan’s personality every once in a while but to bag on him in front of Joshua when they knew how he felt about it.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan was ignored. He smiled at his boyfriend. Times like these he showed his true Gryffindor bravery. “Shua baby.” Once again he was ignored, he could tell that Joshua was fuming. It showed in how he stomped his feet on the castle’s bricks and the muttering under his breath. He let Joshua drag him along until he spotted an empty classroom. Pulling Joshua in he shut the door and with a flick of his wand locked it.

“Jeonghan what—“

He ignored Joshua’s protests, lifting him onto the nearest table.

“Why are we—“

Jeonghan shushed him.

But Joshua was having none of that now. “Jeonghan,” he snapped. “Why are we here?” He opened his mouth only to get cut off again by Jeonghan’s lips. He wanted to protest by he was muffled by his boyfriend’s lips. After trying to fight for a few minutes he gave in as Jeonghan slid his lips across his in the way that made his body shiver. They kissed for a bit longer, Jeonghan untucking Joshua’s shirt moving his fingers inside to touch bare skin. Joshua pulled back and squirmed a bit trying to get the fingers away from him. He could feel Jeonghan move them further down than was acceptable right now. He grabbed his hands and pushed them out from underneath his button up.

“Why are we here?” He asked a bit breathless.

Jeonghan bumped his forehead against Joshua’s. “You needed to calm down. As hot as it is when you’re angry, there was no need to be so mad at them.

“Why not? I hear them talk about it more than you do. It’s like they’re scared of you or something and only do when I’m around. Which they shouldn’t do it either way. They know we’re dating, have been for two years already. And it’s not going to change.” He rambled. They had been dating for a long time in terms of couples in the school. One of the longest relationships minus a few months, a Hufflepuff couple took longest dating pair.

“I’m tired of hearing it. You’re not as bad as they say,” Joshua said vehemently.

The long haired boy laughed. “Oh baby you’re so cute.” He kissed him again. “I’m just as bad as they say, maybe even worse. Probably even worse Shua. But it’s sweet of you to say that I’m not. It’s not something to get angry over when it’s true.”

Joshua jabbed him in the chest, “You listen here Yoon Jeonghan. To me you’re a decent guy. Sweet and loving even when you tease me constantly. I have intimate knowledge of you so I’m the only one who can call you shitty. I’ve seen both sides of you and I’m fine with it.”

“You haven’t seen me at my worst. I’ve done some bad things before I dated you,” Jeonghan said shaking his head at Joshua.

“I’m not as freaking oblivious as all of you like to think. I heard of you before you even started flirting with me. I did my research before I said yes.” He gave Jeonghan the stink eye as he saw that his boyfriend looked surprised at what he was saying. “And I knew you were coming on to me. All the time. Also that you were interested in more than just sex like all the rumors said. You wouldn’t have stayed that long and done all those things for me or hung out with me if you weren’t interested in something long term.”

Jeonghan eyes were so wide they looked like they were going to fall out, his mouth open like a fish.  Joshua started laughing falling onto the table. “Did,” more laughter petered out, “you think that I didn’t know?” He laughed so hard he rolled around on the table laughing away at his boyfriend. As he finished he let out tiny hiccups of laughter. Wiping his eyes, a bit, “Oh Hannie. I see a lot more than you think I do. But it’s ok. I love you all the same.” He sat up and leaned in. Kissing Jeonghan on the nose he whispered, “You’re a bigger softy than people think and it’s fine if only I know. For now.”


	2. The Dreaded Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: Another chapter of Your Man is A Bad Man? I miss HP AU Jihan
> 
> yea for those who asked for chapters. that wasn't the rules. it was for drabbles or short things. so here's a short thing

Jeonghan had no idea what possessed him to agree to Joshua’s request about going home with him for Easter break. But he agreed. Currently they sat in the semi cramped car of the six of them. Their other friends opted to stay at Hogwarts for the break.

He, the biggest bad boy of the year, was squirming. Pureblood extraordinaire Yoon Jeonghan was afraid. If their friends knew they’d laugh at him, then he’d hex them but still they’d laugh first then duck second.

This was going to be the first time he’d meet Joshua’s parents and they were at this point rather serious. Serious enough that they planned to live together once graduation was over. Now was a good enough time if ever to meet the people that had a hand in bringing into this world his boyfriend. Joshua told him bits and pieces beforehand and some of the family’s plans for the break, like the church Easter egg hunt. But Joshua had said that mostly they’d have time to themselves and that they’d explore the city Joshua grew up in. The muggle and wizarding side.

It sounded essentially like a two week honeymoon. Except they’d be in separate rooms and he’d have his boyfriend’s parents judging him at every turn. And as weak as it was to say, he wanted them to like him.

* * *

“Jeonghan.”

He sat there, frozen in his thinking.

Mingyu snickered, earning a smack from Minghao.

Joshua shook him, “Jeonghannie. Jeonghannie wake up.” He frowned. Why was Jeonghan zoning out like this? Was he thinking dirty thoughts? They did have some last minute sex this morning since Joshua pointed out that they were unlikely to have any until his parents went back to work on the weekday, leaving them alone. But it wasn’t anywhere near dirty enough for Jeonghan to get lost in his own head.

It had been soft, slow, and sweet. Joshua gasping into Jeonghan’s ear as the slowly drove his cock into Joshua. They kissed each other as they came; Joshua digging his nails in, Jeonghan moaning into Joshua’s mouth. It was a great way to start the morning. Nothing dirty at all, yet his boyfriend was in a daze that suggested he was playing out some sort of fantasy in his head.

Narrowing his eyes, Joshua looked at him. No, wait. Jeonghan wasn’t thinking dirty thoughts. Was he afraid? Joshua gasped internally. His boyfriend was afraid of meeting Joshua’s parents. The boy who relentlessly came back to Joshua over and over again even when Joshua remained oblivious to his flirting, the boy who almost always when in a fight was outnumbered, was afraid.

Joshua smiled at how cute it was. Gently he put his hand into Jeonghan’s, laced their fingers together, and leaned in to give him a kiss, ignoring the peanut gallery’s sounds of disgust. “It’ll be fine Jeonghan,” he said softly.

With that Jeonghan blinked, the haze in his eyes leaving. “Hmm?”

Joshua shook his head, kissing him lightly again, squeezing their clasped hands.

He looked down at their now intertwined hands, confusion on his face.

Smiling at his cute boyfriend, Joshua just gave him another kiss, ignoring the louder retching noises from their friends. Jeonghan blinked, confused, before he shrugged and deepened the kiss, making them let out little screams of disgust. Pulling away, Joshua laughed into the air. It would be fine. Underneath all that bravado and sly charm lay a boy who loved Joshua with all his heart, and that’s all he would need to show to Joshua’s parents.


End file.
